


Fallen Heroes

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AI is changed; can a mysterious stranger help them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
   
Angel ran his fingers over the stone marker. He was at the grave again, as he'd been every night for the past three months. It was Catholic guilt, the habits of a lifetime ago, that drove him back here. Or so he told himself.  
   
The gravestone was stark white in the moonlight, and the words he'd chosen scored black across it. Fred had wanted more, Gunn didn't care. Cordelia would have understood.  
   
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Hero.  
   
Simple words to describe a complex man. Hero. Co-worker. Friend. Lover.  
   
Angel always wondered if they would have finally resolved their differences had Wesley lived. Wesley had been caught in the final conflict with Jasmine. He'd followed when Angel had gone to confront Connor, killed by the goddess before Angel could react.   
   
"Cordelia is doing well. Still in a coma. Fred seems to think its mystical, but that's more your department."  
   
Angel always told Wesley how things were going, who was up to what. It made him feel connected. He wondered what Wes would think of the choices he had made for their friends. If he would have done things differently had Wes been there as his voice of reason. Probably not.  
   
"I got a surprise at the office yesterday. That amulet I gave to Buffy? It was sent back to me. With Spike trapped inside." Angel let out a harsh laugh. "How's that for irony. I lose you and gain him. I think the Powers That Be are messing with me."  
   
It was getting late. Or early depending on your point of view. Angel needed to get going.   
   
"I'm going back to the Hyperion later today, Wes. Putting the last of your things away. I'm keeping the books; never know when those will come in handy."  
   
He ran his hand over the top of the marker one last time.  
   
"I don't know when I'll be back. Fred says it isn't healthy for me to come and see you every night. That I should move on. So it will probably be a while. I love you, Wes."  
   
   
Angel arrived just as the sun was threatening to spill over the horizon. He ran through the doors just ahead of the first rays. As he slowed he took stock of his surroundings. The Hyperion had always felt a little lonely but now it felt desolate. Angel half expected to see Wesley sitting in the office, researching some demon. He sighed heavily; it was the office he would be packing up. He steeled himself, glad someone had already sent over boxes for him to pack things in. Even though Wolfram and Hart supposedly boasted an impressive library, Wesley's books would be added to it. They were Angel's last connection to him.  
   
With the last book packed, Angel looked around the office to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He could almost hear Wes and Cordy bickering over some small thing and it cut him to the quick. His memories were interrupted by a noise. Angel looked towards the lobby and was blinded by a bright light. He wondered if the rift from Quortoth had been reopened.   
   
As the light dimmed, Angel grabbed a sword that had been left behind. He kept an eye on the light and jumped back when something fell. No, not something, someone, he thought as he saw arms and legs. Angel couldn't figure out where the light was coming from. It wasn't the rift, he knew that much. When it disappeared, Angel moved forward to where the person had fallen.  
   
It was a naked man. Angel knelt down and saw the man was breathing. He had no idea how the man had come to be here, but Angel knew it was his responsibility; it came with being a champion. He pulled out his cell and made a call. He ordered a full security detail, better to be safe than sorry. But whoever he was, this man would be taken care of by the best doctors Wolfram and Hart could provide.  
   
   
Voices. Distant, loud and angry. He had done something wrong. He was being punished. No! He had to stop them, had to save them. No!  
   
His eyes flew open as he sat up, breathing hard. Instantly he was surrounded by people. He looked around, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. He blinked, trying to focus. There were machines on either side of him and he was obviously in a bed. The people were poking and prodding, asking a million questions. There was someone standing in the doorway.  
   
He closed his eyes for a moment, tried to remember what he'd been dreaming about. Nothing. Just feelings, confusion and a sense of loss. He flinched at someone poked him hard and he opened his eyes to glare. There was a woman standing there, reading some papers. She was small, thin, but her eyes were curious. She was reading the information to the man in the doorway. He kept looking around.  
   
This wasn't a hospital. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. The room was…smaller, more comfortable. The walls were not white, but a muted blue. He couldn't place any smells that he associated with the feeling of a hospital. So he knew something, which was significant.   
   
He tried to focus on what else he knew. He didn't seem to be hurt in any way, but that didn't really mean much. His eyes wandered to the IV sticking out of his hand. Just because he couldn't feel the pain, didn't mean they weren't giving him something for it. The people kept poking and prodding and talking over him. He blinked. He had poor eye sight; everything around him was a bit of a blur. He'd have to ask about that, when he could get a word in edgewise. They kept turning to that man with what they found. He would just nod, barely acknowledging what they said.  
   
The man was tall, dark and mysterious. His face was full of concern and when their eyes met; there was a brief moment of understanding, sympathy. One of the people prodding him was trying to get his attention.  
   
"Can you answer some questions?"  
   
"Um, I think so," he swallowed. "Where am I?"  
   
"In the medical facilities of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart. We're taking care of you."  
   
"Oh." He looked around, still blinking and squinting. "Who am I?"  
   
   
"So what can you tell me?"  
   
Angel was leaning against his desk in his office, Fred and Gunn standing a few feet away.  
   
"Well, physically he's fine, in really good shape. Really good shape," Fred emphasized with a bit of a blush. "They can't find any medical reason for his amnesia, no blows to the head or other physical trauma."  
   
"Any idea if he'll regain his memory?"  
   
"They don't know. Sometimes amnesia victims do get their memories back, sometimes they don't. Doctor Thomas seems to thing the amnesia might be mystical or magical rather than medical. But that's something that…" she trailed off.  
   
"Its okay, Fred. You can say his name. It's something Wesley could have looked into," Angel replied. "So we get other people on that."  
   
"Already done boss," Gunn said. "I asked Lorne to see what he could do. Maybe get a read on any mojo going on with this guy."  
   
"No can do, cupcake." Lorne walked in with a look of concern on his face. "Forgetful Jones has a decent voice. His problems are…well it's like nothing I've seen before."  
   
"Evil?" Angel asked.  
   
"No, I'm not getting an evil vibe. Whoever sent him here is powerful, Angel-cakes. And I don't mean Senior Partners powerful. Or even Powers That Be powerful. The people that did this, bigger. It's beyond my understanding. I wouldn't want to mess with them. No one would. Including Wolfram and Hart."  
   
Angel frowned. "So what do we do in the meantime? If he's healthy the doctors will release him soon."  
   
"He's smart," Fred answered. "Genius level even. Maybe he can work for us. We'd just have to see what his specialty is."  
   
"I can pony up the paperwork," Gunn offered. "I just need a name for him."  
   
"Got that for you, pumpkin," Lorne said. "About the only concrete thing I read from him. It's Daniel, Daniel Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel was sitting in Angel's office. He'd been given clothes, some new glasses, a clean bill of health and his name. It felt like that should mean something, have some connection for him. His name was pretty much all he had now. He was told he'd been found by Angel, mysterious brooding door guy, in a hotel. That was all they knew. Or all they were telling him.  
   
Whoever Angel was, he commanded a lot of respect and awe from everyone Daniel talked to. Looking around the office, Daniel admired the décor. Behind the desk, mounted on the wall, were a variety of weapons. The sword looked Oriental in origin. The axe was possibly pre-Roman. Daniel just knew these things. It was unsettling.  
   
The woman he'd met in the clinic, Fred, had shown up with books, a computer and lots of questions. He was smart, knew things, just another piece in the puzzle that really didn't mean much. Daniel saw a book lying on the desk and picked it up. It was a diary, belonging to some guy named Wesley. He was bored, so he started to read it. He didn't know how much time had passed when he was interrupted by a…growl?  
   
"Put that down."  
   
Angel stood in the doorway, anger coursing through him. Daniel jumped and fumbled the book.  
   
"I'm sorry," Daniel said, putting the book back on the desk. "I had no idea when you would be here and I was bored and that was just sitting there and I'll just be quiet now."  
   
Angel stalked into the room, well aware that Daniel's eyes were on him. He'd been doing some investigating of his own. He sat down at his desk, put away the diary and looked at the man before him. Doctor Daniel Jackson, age thirty six, doctorates in archeology, anthropology and linguistics. He'd been on the fast track to fame and fortune until he'd started spouting wild theories on the origins of the pyramids. Most of his colleagues believed him missing or deceased. But here he was, sitting in Angel's office. Angel would keep what he'd found to himself for now. The doctors seemed to think it would be better for Daniel to remember it by himself.  
   
"He had some interesting things to say, Wesley that is," Daniel said. "Did you know him?"  
   
"We were friends." And so much more.  
   
"Would it be possible to meet him? I'd love to discuss some of his theories on linguist shifts due to cultural mores with him.  
   
"He's dead."  
   
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
   
They assessed each other for a moment.   
   
"I should, uh, thank you for bringing me here."  
   
"It's what I do."  
   
"You go around rescuing complete strangers and bringing them to your…law firm?"  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Oh." Daniel shifted in his chair. "Um, Fred said there was the possibility I could come and work for you."  
   
"I know. What do you have to offer?"  
   
"It seems I speak several languages. Twenty-three in fact. Read a few more. I have knowledge of ancient cultures. There might be more, but Fred is unsure of how to find out." Daniel paused. "There was something in the diary. Wesley wrote in a language I'm unfamiliar with, but suspect might have roots in Aramaic or possibly Sumerian. I'd love a chance to translate it."  
   
Angel cocked an eyebrow. He pulled out the diary, flipped through the pages, read a moment, and then gave Daniel a look. He closed the diary but didn't put it away. Then he leant forward, hands clasped together.  
   
"How open minded are you, Mr. Jackson?"  
   
"Daniel, please. Um, all I know is what I've learnt thanks to your employees. I have no idea who I am, where I'm from or what I do. So I guess I'm pretty open minded."  
   
Angel sat back, opened the diary and pushed it forward. It was open to the passage Daniel had been referring to.  
   
"That, Daniel, is Kosca, a demon language."  
   
Daniel frowned. "What exactly are you saying, Mr. Angel?"  
   
"It's just Angel. I'm saying that every myth, fairy tale, horror story you've ever read or heard of has some truth to it. Demons, monsters, they exist."  
   
Daniel stared at him.  
   
"You need to understand what is out there, Daniel. If you come to work for me, you'll be encountering these things every day. Sometimes we fight them, sometimes they're our clients. You'll be working side by side with demons and monsters."  
   
"You mean like Lorne? That wasn't a costume, was it?"  
   
"No, it wasn't. And there's me."  
   
"What are you?"  
   
Angel shifted his features. "I'm a vampire."  
   
"Oh."  
   
Daniel fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. He was disoriented for a moment. He was in a very large room, in a very large, but comfortable bed. Someone had gone to the trouble of taking of his shoes and covering him with a light blanket. Where was he? Then he remembered that he was in a law firm, run by a vampire. He ran his hand over his face and glanced around for his glasses. A hand appeared from his left and handed them to him. He put them on and found himself staring at a bleached blond punk in leather.

"'Bout time you woke up, Peaches was going starkers wonderin' if he'd damaged you."

"Huh? Peaches? Who are you?"

Daniel sat up, stretching and yawning. He saw his shoes neatly lined up next to the bed and reached for them.

"Peaches, you know, Angelus or as he prefers these days, 'Angel'." The man made air quotes accompanied by a roll of the eyes and a disdainful look. "Names Spike. Was put in charge of makin' sure you were okay."

"I am, I think. I just wasn't prepared for…" Daniel waved his hand, stopping mid shoelace tying.

"The vampire bit? Get used to it, mate. Should tell you I'm one meself, though a bit ghost like at t'moment."

Daniel blinked as he watched Spike run his hand _through_ the lamp on the nightstand. Huh. He couldn't tell until he'd seen that. Instantly he wanted to know how and why, but held those questions for later. Instead he focused on something else.

"How exactly is it that a vampire came to be running a law firm?"

"Long story. 'gelus used to be evil, as evil as they came, til he got the soul."

"He has a soul?"

Daniel stood and wandered the room. There was a kitchenette and bathroom attached, it was more of a small apartment than a room.

"So do I, but that's another story. He's been tryin' to redeem himself for over a 'undred years, thinks he's a champion. Came here to fight the biggest evil of all, the people whose name is on the building."

"Angel thinks he can fight them from the inside?"

"Aren't you the inquisitive one? Don't blame you though, what with the bump to the 'ead an all. Seems fair you know all about the broody one since he knows all about you."

"What?!?" Daniel whirled around, staring at Spike.

"Yeah, he did a bit of investigating on you and….hey wait, you shouldn't go running off like that!" Spike smirked; his mischief was done for the day.

Daniel bolted, trying to find Angel's office again. He got turned around a few times and had to ask directions. There was a short elevator ride and another hall wandering but he saw the girl who was Angel's assistant and barged past her towards the office.

"Hey! Stop! You can't go in there, he's having a ….meeting," Harmony sighed.

Daniel burst through the doors, oblivious to everyone but Angel.

"You know about me?"

"Not now, Daniel, kind of in the middle of something," Angel half-whispered.

"I don't care. What right do you have keeping that information from me?"

"You should care. I think they do."

Angel nodded to the other occupants of the room. Daniel turned and looked. They must be demons, he thought. None of them were under eight feet tall. All of them sported fangs at least three inches long and horns that were about seven or eight inches long. Daniel knew he probably should be intimidated and he would be except for the fact that they all had robin's egg blue skin with pastel pink swatches here and there.

The tallest of the bunch stepped forward and spouted something, angrily, at Angel.

// "Who is this interloper?" //

The vampire went to step up but Daniel stopped him. He responded to the demon instantly.

// "I am Daniel. Angel saved me." //

// "This lower being saved you? He did not attempt to feed from you?" //

// "No, he does not feed from my kind. He is considered a champion. He rescued me and brought me here to return to health." //

Daniel was peripherally aware of Angel sputtering in the background but ignored him. They bantered back and forth for a moment before the demon bowed to Daniel and signed the paperwork that had been lying on the table. Daniel bowed back and the demons filed out of the room.

"Now, I believe you have something I want. My life." Daniel faced Angel, arms crossed.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, they agreed to your terms and will be sending an envoy to meet with your science team to discuss further trade," Daniel waved absently to the forms. "Back to the matter at hand."

"You understood them. You talked with them. All the experts here have spent the last two months with these guys and haven't got past 'hello'."

"Yes. Their language is a derivative of several languages with a bit of Latin thrown in for fun. And I didn't know I understood him, I just jumped in. Would you rather I had let him walk out? Quit changing the subject."

Daniel hugged himself, a little self conscious that something he had no idea he could do had been helpful. He took a moment to wonder why Angel wasn't burning up with all the large windows in the room. He also noticed Angel's frown, which changed the vampire's entire demeanor, emphasizing a rather broad forehead.

"No, I…thank you for that. And yes, I have some information. But just some, and no, you're not getting it."

"Why not?" Daniel pouted, shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"The doctors believe it would be better for you to remember on your own. But I can give you a few things. Like your birthday." Angel sighed and went back to his desk. "Look, Daniel, I know this is probably frustrating for you, but it will come back."

"And if it doesn't?" Daniel refused to budge.

"Then maybe I'll let you know what I know. But for now, it's all up to you. And I need to get you an office."

"Why?"

"Because you just became the head of my translation department."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed quickly for Daniel. When Fred showed him the books that would conjure up anything he needed by just speaking to them, he nearly jumped for joy. He would often take one back to his room and ask to be shown history books, absorbing the information like a sponge.   
   
He tried to help with the debacle that arose when Spike was recorporealized, but just ended up getting in the way. Angel was really bossy and pushy with him. That caused butterflies in his stomach and a racing pulse. Daniel wasn't exactly sure why that was.  
   
He also was having weird dreams, odd images flashing through his head. He assumed that they were things associated with his past, but their meaning always slipped through his grasp. Why was he dreaming of a group of people covered in nothing but body paint? Or a forest of purple trees? Who was the person in his bed when he dreamed of being curled up next to someone? Who was Sarah? Sha're? Was the child in his dreams his? Did he have a family out there wondering where he was?  
   
Daniel wrote everything down in a journal. That process also felt familiar, like maybe he had kept a journal before. Sometimes he found himself writing in another language, one that no one in his department recognized, one that only he could read and understand. He passed on the names he dreamt of to Harmony who promised to get them to Angel as soon as possible.  
   
He'd spent the last week holed up in his office, translating a treaty into six different demon dialects catching sleep when he could on the sofa in his office. Emerging on Saturday, he caught the tail end of a conversation between two of the secretaries. Something about a Council of some sort, Spike being hurt (which made him decide to head to the infirmary) and….  
   
"What's a Slayer?"  
   
Spike looked up from his task, playing a video game of some sort to see Daniel standing in the doorway of his room.  
   
"What? No hello, Spike, nice to see you aren't dust? How are the hands by the way? Bloody well hurt, thank you for askin', mate."  
   
"Sorry," Daniel said, bowing his head apologetically. He came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "They give you anything for the pain?"  
   
"Not recently" Spike pouted. "Morphine's almost worn off and only dulls the pain anyhow. Blood's the key to a vampire's healing. And grandsire's not to keen on us havin' human so I gotta settle for otter."  
   
Daniel paled a little at the mention of blood. Angel was very discrete about his…unusual diet so Daniel had pretty much forgotten what he and Spike really were.  
   
"Um, yes, well, back to my question, Slayers, what are they?"  
   
"More like who, mate. Bunch of girls with superpowers; speed, strength, healing. They kill our kind, vampires and other nasties in the world. Used to be only one at a time, but Red did some spell and now there are thousands. Where'd you hear 'bout 'em????"  
   
"In passing, but there's a mention or two in the journals Angel let me borrow, specifically of one called Buffy."  
   
Spike raised an eyebrow. No one had been allowed near anything of Wesley's until now.   
   
"Buffy, yeah, not surprised you ran across her name," he said, a tone of wistfulness in his voice. "Buffy's special. Only person to break the curse on Angelus' soul."  
   
Daniel frowned. "You mentioned the soul before, why would a curse on it be so important?"  
   
"It's none of your business."  
   
Daniel turned to see Angel in the doorway, angry, his tone almost a growl. Angel's eyes flashed gold for a second. Daniel stood, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did.   
   
"I'm sorry, I only…."  
   
"You have questions about my past, you ask me, got it?"  
   
"Yes, absolutely. Did Harmony get you those…?"  
   
Angel pulled out a small notepad and read from it.   
   
"Sarah Gardner, a former student of a Doctor Jordan, a renowned archeologist. She's missing and presumed dead. Last seen in the company of a Doctor Daniel Jackson, also missing and presumed dead. Nothing on the other name and nothing about you being the father of a child but I'm still checking."  
   
Missing? Presumed dead? Had he and Sarah gone missing at the same time? Daniel had the feeling that there was something more going on, something that still eluded him, something he could hopefully remember, soon.  
   
"Thank you. I should… I have..," he started to make his way towards the door.  
   
"Go, you look like you need some time alone."   
   
Angel moved out of the way. Daniel nodded and stumbled out of the room.  
   
"He meant no harm, Peaches. Just curious is all. Reminds me of someone else." Spike fussed with his blanket, not looking at Angel.  
   
"He is nothing like Wesley. Nothing," Angel growled.  
   
"Could have fooled me. Let's see, academics, check. Curious, check. Good with languages, check," Spike counted off.  
   
Angel rushed forward, grabbing Spike by his hospital gown.  
   
"Don't you ever….?"  
   
"What? Bring him up? Say his name? Wesley's dead, Angelus. No amount of wishin' otherwise is gonna bring him back."  
   
"Don't call me that."  
   
"Right, pet, like that's gonna happen. Look, Danny boy's gonna find out everything sooner or later. Better he hear it from us."  
   
"It doesn't matter, none of it does."  
   
Angel let Spike go and started pacing. Something about Daniel got under his skin. And it certainly had nothing to do with how similar to Wesley he was. Nothing.  
   
"Whatever you say, pet." Spike found the call button and pressed it. When the nurse answered he asked for more blood. "He fancies you."  
   
"What?" Angel stopped in his track and whirled to face Spike.  
   
"Danny, he fancies you. Don't think he realizes it yet, but I could smell it when he saw you."  
   
"You're crazy, Spike."  
   
"And you're bloody clueless."  
   
Angel roared, lunging for his grandchild again. The sound of a muffled shriek stopped him. The nurse was standing there with a cup of blood, her face white with shock. Angel glared at before turning and stomping out of the room. Spike chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel got the call early in the morning. At first he was sure it was a hoax, but the familiar voice of Carla, the night nurse, assured him it wasn't. He was shaking as he placed the phone back on the hook. Cordelia was awake. After all this time….  
   
How the hell was he going to tell her about Wesley? About Connor? About everything? She was going to be so disappointed with him for joining Wolfram and Hart. He was going to need moral support to face her. Lorne and Gunn were busy, Fred was buried in work and Spike, and he was definitely out of the question. So that left Daniel. It was better than going alone.   
   
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
They room was typical of any hospital room, smelling strongly of antiseptic and disinfectant. Daniel shuddered. For some reason being here brought up bad feelings. He just wished he could remember why. He was uncomfortable and uncertain as to why Angel had brought him along. There was an older woman in the other bed, the privacy drawn back to show the second bed empty.  
   
"Cordelia?" Angel ventured.  
   
A gorgeous brunette walked out of the bathroom, smiling wide and running a hand through her hair.  
   
"Yeah. That chick is in rough shape. You'd think they'd give miss one-foot-in-the-grave a private room…which brings me to, hey… couldn't you stick me someplace that smells a little less like ammonia soaked death?"  
   
Angel stepped forward and wrapped the woman, Cordelia Daniel amended, in a hug. Daniel just stepped back, feeling like a third wheel.  
   
"Cordy," Angel repeated.  
   
"Yeah, it's me. So, who's the cutie? Where's Wes? And why didn't you bring Connor?"  
   
Angel let her go slowly. Daniel watched as this vampire, man, person, who was usually so untouchable, so tough, retreated within himself becoming hesitant and unsure.  
   
"Cordy…Wes….Wesley's dead," Angel choked out. "And Connor…it's a long story."  
   
For some reason Daniel felt he should put a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder or something. But Cordelia beat him to it. She pulled Angel down, his head resting on her shoulder, comforting him. She whispered nonsense words as he shook in her arms. She did all of this while giving Daniel an appraising look, as if trying to judge him, or maybe remember him. Daniel looked back, a memory, or vague hint of one, played at the edge of his mind. Cordelia looked familiar. He stopped looking and gestured to the door.  
   
"I'll…uh, be outside when you're ready."  
   
Cordelia nodded, continuing to offer Angel comfort. It was another piece to the puzzle that was his life. But what confused him was how in the hell he knew a woman who'd been a coma for a year.  
   
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
By the time they'd arrived at Wolfram and Hart (and boy was Angel going to get an earful when she had a moment), Cordelia had figured out why Daniel (Angel had finally told her his name) looked so familiar.  
   
She'd seen him, talked with him while she was a higher being. He'd been Ascended which was slightly different, but same basic job description. Nice enough guy, if a little reckless. Daniel was always pushing the envelope, not quite breaking the rules, but getting pretty darn close.  
   
The PTBs and the Ancients (how pretentious was that?) got along, barely. She'd heard that Daniel had finally crossed the line, obliterated it in fact. The Ancients were going to send him back to his friends and family. This had her questioning why he'd ended up in Los Angeles.   
   
Cordelia shook herself. No time for that, she had one reason to be here and then she was leaving, that was the deal. But that still gave her time for a little meddling. She knocked on Daniel's office door.  
   
"Come in."  
   
"You know, that's a dangerous thing to say around here, might get you killed if you're not careful."  
   
Daniel looked up, surprised at first, but then smiled and gestured to the chair across from him at his desk. Cordy sat.   
   
"I know," he answered, blushing a little. "But Angel assured me that I'm under his protection. Anyone tries anything and he'll, uh, dust them is the phrase he used, I believe."  
   
God, he was a bit like Wesley, Cordy thought. She noticed him staring and he noticed her noticing before ducking his head.  
   
'Sorry, it's just…you look really familiar."  
   
"I've done some commercials; maybe you've seen me in them."  
   
"Maybe," he conceded. "What can I do for you?"  
   
"Look, I came to give you some advice. Go for it."  
   
"Huh?"  
   
"Oh, please," she scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way you look at him and honey, I don't blame you. If Angel wasn't gay, I would have made a play for him a long time ago."  
   
"I don't…I'm not…Angel's gay?"  
   
Cordy laughed. "Have you seen his hair?" she asked. "Never mind. I don't have a lot of time, so here's the sitch. Angel had a thing for Wesley. Wesley had a thing for Angel. For a while there they were hot and heavy and I was sure it was going to last. But the last time I was around, they were more off than on."  
   
"I don't know…"  
   
"Time constraint, no interrupty please," she said. "Just listen and think about what I tell you okay?"  
   
Daniel nodded.   
   
"Good. Now, Angel, if given the chance, is going to mourn Wesley for a very long time. Given that he's a vampire, that's no understatement. Wes wouldn't want that. No one wants that, trust me. Angel in full brood? Bad. So I say go for it. He's stubborn and hard headed, so don't let up. But once he let's you in? Treasure that. He'll be a better person for it. And the world will be a better place if Angel has someone."  
   
Cordy watched as he digested all of that for a moment before speaking.  
   
"What about this curse I heard about?"  
   
"One time deal. When he was re-cursed it didn't come with any clauses attached. His soul is pretty much permanent now."  
   
"How can you be sure?"  
   
Cordy just smiled. "I have my sources. Very influential people who assure me it is true. Now, it's been fun, but I gotta go, things to do. Remember, go for it."  
   
With that she got up, waved and left a very confused Daniel behind. With any luck she'd gotten through to him. Angel was going to need someone in the coming weeks.  
   
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
   
Watching the video had Cordy nearly in tears. Sure, Doyle had been hopeless and a sometimes dumb, but he'd been a hero and she missed him. She sniffed and turned on the bed to see Angel. Not surprising since this was his room.  
   
"Hope you don't mind, I found it and was feeling nostalgic. I can't believe you kept it."  
   
Angel ducked his head. "It was…you couldn't sleep?"  
   
"Oh, no sleep for me. I've slept enough for one lifetime," she assured him. "So you ever gonna tell me why you hooked up with Evil, Inc.?"  
   
"Connor," he said looking up again.  
   
Angel had reminded her of Holtz and the grown up Connor. Then he'd told her about the thing that had taken over her body. Cordy was secretly glad she wouldn't remember any of this where she was going because…ewwww.  
   
"They don't remember him. The senior partners altered reality. He has a normal life, something I couldn't give him."  
   
Cordy got up from the bed and walked over to him.  
   
"I assumed you'd be lost without me, but this?"  
   
"I am lost without you. Without…," he said, looking at the floor.  
   
She lifted it back up with a gentle hand to his chin, looking straight into his eyes.  
   
"Let me tell you how it is, Angel. You always fought hardest for what was right, even when you couldn't remember why. Having me and Wes in your life, it just made you fight that much harder. Having someone to fight for is a good thing. Losing Wes it…it brought you down."  
   
"Cordy, Wes and I…."  
   
"I know. You were apart when he died. But you still loved him. And he probably still loved you. It sucks but you gotta move on, Angel."  
   
"I can't Cordy, I just…," he sounded so defeated, like he was going to give up.  
   
"No. No ifs ands or buts mister. The Powers That Be woke me up for a reason. I can't tell you everything, but it's gonna get rough. And you're going to need someone on your side during all of it."  
   
"Can't you stay?" he pleaded.  
   
She looked at him wistfully. "No, I can't. Wesley wouldn't want you to be alone; he'd want you to move on. You should move on. You and brooding is a bad combo."  
   
Angel half smiled at that. "With who? There's no one in my life, except Spike and I'm not going there again."  
   
Cordy was tempted to ask, but didn't.  
   
"There is someone else. Tall, brunette, blue eyes, total hottie who may have a crush on you."  
   
"Daniel? No, he's…."  
   
"Angel, please. Just get over yourself and ask, okay. For me?"  
   
"Maybe. Sure you can't stay?"  
   
"Really can't sweetie. You should say goodbye to everyone for me. There's just one thing I have to do."  
   
She quickly took a hold of his face before kissing him. He sputtered, but was kissing her back. She felt the power transfer to him. Then the phone rang and they broke apart.  
   
"You know, um, I don't …I don't need to get that," he said.  
   
"Yes, yes you do. And you're welcome."  
   
Angel picked up the phone; half listening as the nurse at the hospital was telling him Cordy had passed away which was ridiculous because she was standing right….She was gone. He replaced the phone and spoke to the empty room.  
   
"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

They buried Cordelia at dusk.

The law firm had shamans on staff who had offered to black out the sun for the event, but Angel wouldn't have any of it. The small band of mourners gathered at twilight in a cemetery just outside the city. Daniel stood apart from them, always the outsider.

He observed them, Cordy's visit stuck firmly stuck in his mind, mixed with dreams of an odd sort. Dreams of a circular structure that had alien symbols he knew should mean something, but that meaning eluded him still. He grieved with these people who'd sheltered these last three months. Cordy had thought, from a visit of less than twenty-four hours, that he had some sort of …crush on Angel. Okay, yes, the man was attractive, in a dark, dangerous, brooding sort of way. And maybe, just maybe, Daniel had…dreams about Angel too.

He turned back to the funeral. Lorne looked uncomfortable in a somber gray suit, handkerchief in hand as he sang "Amazing Grace." Fred was in the arms of Charles Gunn, sobbing her heart out, Charles comforting her. Spike was standing with two other men, passing a flask between them. The other two men; one tall, muscular and foreboding, the other disheveled and sporting an eye patch, were said to be Cordelia's exes.

But it was to Angel that Daniel's attention was drawn. His entire demeanor was a contradiction. His shoulders were slumped and his head bowed in sadness, yet his bearing was imposing as if daring anyone to challenge him to a fight. Angel's eyes occasionally strayed to the marker on the grave next to Cordy's. Daniel wanted to ask, but dared not.

Lorne had stopped singing, the minister saying a few final words.  One by one, the group stepped forward to put a rose on the coffin, Angel the last. Daniel moved slowly, giving him time to say his goodbyes. Angel pressed a kiss to the rose before placing it and saying something to Cordelia. Then he ran a hand over the marker Daniel had seen him eyeing, saying more before stalking up to Daniel.

"You can get a ride with the others, I have things to do."

Daniel tried to respond but instead went to pay his respects. He twisted the rose in his hands, a sense of déjà vu hitting him. He shook his head before putting the rose on the coffin.

"Well, I, uh, don't know exactly what to say here, but it was nice to know you while I did. You told me all those things, and there might be something to it, but I don't even know where to begin. Angel's not exactly the sort to open up to anyone, let alone a stranger who doesn't even know who he is."

Daniel took a breath, letting his eyes stray to the grave next to Cordy's. The name on the marker was one he'd heard a lot of recently. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Angel's former love. Daniel addressed the marker.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you and Angel had and I don't care. I know you weren't the great love of his life, or maybe you were, it's all kind of confusing. Between the two of you," he gestured towards Cordelia, "I have a lot to live up to and really, I don't want that. All I wanted was to find out who I was and why in the hell I ended up naked in a hotel. I don't want to be in love with a vampire champion of some mysterious Powers that Be."

Daniel stopped, his brain only just processing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Had he actually just admitted that he was in love with Angel? No, it couldn't be. He stared up at the stars. Fuck. He needed a drink.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel had personally arranged all the details of Cordelia's funeral. He wouldn't let anything of Wolfram and Hart's sully his farewell to her, as he wouldn't have for Wesley. He sent messengers out to look for the Groosalug and called Giles to pass word onto Xander. He knew they would both want to be there.

Everyone tried to help him, but he refused. So here he stood, having orchestrated it all, sending off another fallen soldier. It was fitting that she lay next to Wesley. Angel was even contemplating putting in a marker for Doyle and maybe even Darla. Who would be the next to fall? Fred, sweet innocent Winifred? Gunn, the ever enigmatic Charles? Lorne, noble and peaceful Krevlorneswath? Certainly not Spike who would likely outlive them all. Or maybe it would be Daniel.

Before Angel could brood anymore about the man, who according to Cordy like him, the priest finished up and everyone stepped forward to place their roses. Angel went over to thank Father Raymond before approaching the coffin. He brought his flower to his lips before setting it down.

"I don't know if I should curse you or congratulate you on finding a way to pass them on. Or was that your purpose all along?"

Angel had woken suddenly last night, thanks to a violent vision, one from the Powers that Be, passed on from Cordy.  His gaze drifted briefly to Daniel before he continued.

"You said he could help, but he can't. He knows nothing, he's not….I can't, Cordy, I just can't. I have to do this by myself, you know that. I can't and even haunting me from the great beyond won't change my mind. And don't think that you wouldn't think about doing that, because I know you, you would."

Angel patted the coffin.

"Rest in peace, Cordelia, you deserve it. Give my love to Doyle and Wesley. I love you and will miss you."

He moved to Wes's grave, running a hand over the marker.

"Keep an eye on her, Wes, you know how she is. Talk with her about her advice on my love life. He'll never be you, Wes. No one will. Even if I didn't have the apocalypse coming, I couldn't love him. I've loved too much in my unlife already. I gotta go, Wes, preparations to make. Who know?  I might be with you soon. Love you."

Angel turned before he broke down, a determined look on his face. He made a comment to Daniel about getting a ride back with the others before stalking out of the cemetery. He felt the need to kill something, anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel managed to catch up with the limo that had Spike and the two ex-boyfriends in it. He scooted in next to Spike, grabbing for the flask in the vampire's hands.  
   
"Oi, watch it, mate. That's some of the finest whiskey you're jostlin' about there."  
   
"Don't care," Daniel replied.  
   
He took large gulp, gasping as he handed the flask back to Spike.  
   
"Tried to warn you, didn' I?" Spike laughed, taking his own sip. "Gents, this is Daniel Jackson. Daniel meet Xander Harris and the Groosalug."  
   
Daniel nodded to them.  
   
"So you two…dated Cordelia."  
   
"Yeah," Xander said. "Cordy was one in a million."  
   
"Yes, my princess was unique in many ways. I will miss her greatly."  
   
"Right there with you, buddy."  
   
Xander took the flask and drank, passing it to Groo. It was passed back to Daniel who drank the last of it before handing it back to Spike.  
   
"S'empty. Got anything else in this thing?"  
   
"Whatever for?" Xander asked.  
   
"I want, no, I need to get drunk."  
   
"And why would you be doin' a thing that, Danny boy?"

"Because I think I'm in love with Angel," he whispered.

Spike stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Xander and Groo just looked at each other in curiosity. Spike calmed down, leaning forward to push a button on the door. A panel opened, revealing a small fridge. He took out a bottle and handed it Daniel.

"Here, let's drink to this glorious day," Spike cheered.

He smiled mischievously, pressing the button that lowered the window between them and the driver.

"Hey, mate, can you get us to the nearest bar, no, wait, get us to the Peppermint Stick. Then drop the other two off. Me and Danny boy here are going to have a little fun."

Daniel paled a little at the thought but opened the bottle Spike had handed him and took a long drink. What the hell? It wasn't everyday that he fell in love with a vampire.  
                                      
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that Angel was having a very bad day was an understatement. He'd gone out killing after Cordy's funeral and come back covered in who knew what and had slept for hours. When he awoke there was a mystery brewing. Fred came to him with a case involving kids, something he could sink his teeth into, metaphorically speaking. He'd gone to the studios of Smile Time and had come back like…this.

He was a fucking puppet!

Felt and stuffing and what was worse the other rules of the physical world still applied to him in this form. The only saving grace in this situation was that Spike was nowhere to be seen. Angel didn't think he could handle it if his wayward grandchilde saw him like this.

He was brooding in his office, after not so long ago staring in joy and wonder at his television playing Smile Time. It was what he did best, brooding. Everyone in the firm was looking for a solution to the mystery of the kids, as well as one to turn him back. He sat at his desk, playing with the pens and papers there, his small felt hand fumbling.

His thoughts turned to Daniel. Angel was going to need him in the upcoming fight. Which meant getting him to learn some magic. He'd never be as good as Wesley, but anything was better than nothing. Angel would send someone to dig Wesley's books out from the archive, they'd be of use to Daniel. Daniel's quick mind would absorb it all, if not understand it.

Angel shook his head and got up from his desk. He stalked over to the window and looked out at the city below him. His city. He had to save it and maybe the world. It should be easy, he'd done it before. But this felt different, like he had more responsibility than ever, more of a burden to shoulder.

He could almost hear Cordelia telling him that sharing made a burden easier to carry. He almost smiled. Behind him he could hear a scuffle going on outside his office doors. He'd told Harmony no visits other than Fred, Gunn or Lorne. In the reflection of the window he saw the doors swing open, Daniel tumbling in, Spike's voice accompanying him.

It was too late to hide, so Angel braced himself for what he knew was coming.

Spike's face lit up. "You're…you're…."

"Spike," Angel growled.

Daniel stood up, facing Angel's desk and held a hand aloft.

"I love you, Angel," he declared, words slurred together.

Angel gaped, Spike grinned and Daniel collapsed into one of the chairs.

"You got him drunk," Angel accused.

"Was 'is idea. 'Sides he figured out his feelings before he went on the bender. What are you gonna do about it, eh? Wee little puppet vamp."

"Out! Now," Angel said. "And get Harmony to send a doctor up here."

Spike just started laughing, muttering under his breath as he left. Angel went over and checked Daniel's pulse, still alive if beating a bit erratically. So, Daniel loved him. Angel could deal with that later.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel woke up in his room to a pounding head, a dry mouth and felt eyes staring at him. He blinked several times before closing his eyes on a groan.

"I wasn't dreaming that part then," he said. "You really are a puppet."

Angel nodded. "Yes, I'm a puppet, get over it. I need you awake and somewhat sober, Fred thinks she's found a spell to help those kids and maybe get me back to normal."

Daniel attempted to sit up, finally doing so, but with the consequence of harder pounding against his skull.

"I'm correct in assuming you want me to perform the spell?"

"Fred said she'd give it a try, but if the wrong word is said incorrectly we could all end up puppets."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Daniel snarked. "Did I really tell you…."

"Yes," Angel said. "Forget it. There are more important things to concentrate on."

Angel turned to leave. Daniel's heart sunk. He'd blurted out his feelings in a drunken haze and the object of said feelings was ignoring them. Not for long. Once Angel was back in human, vampire, back to normal, they'd have a long talk whether Angel wanted to or not.

"Hold on," Daniel said. "Just out of curiosity, can you…you know…go all…vampire, like that?"

Angel stopped. "You know, I don't know."

He turned and his fuzzy felt face shifted; eyes turning gold, brow ridged, fangs protruding. The he shifted back

"That was cool," Angel said, bouncing before getting serious again. "Fred is waiting for you."

With that he finally left. Daniel sighed and hoped there was aspirin in the bathroom.  
                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It only took three hours, but Daniel finally had the spell down pat, even getting Fred to copy his pronunciation in case something should go wrong. He sincerely hoped nothing would, but this was his first attempt at performing magic. Fred assured him that he'd do fine. Daniel couldn't help but believe her she was so bubbly and upbeat.

Gunn took him aside and downstairs to a wing of the building Daniel hadn't known existed.

"If you're gonna be out with us, you gotta know how to take care of yourself. Angel being out of commission leaves the teaching up to me," he said.

Daniel looked around and saw a vast array of guns laid out on a table. This was a shooting range. He approached it slowly, getting a small tingle of familiarity. There were also crossbows and swords and stakes, but Daniel felt drawn to the guns.

"We'll get to those in a second," Gunn assured. "First the crossbow because most of the baddies you'll come across are vamps and a gun's only gonna slow them down."

He slipped on a pair of earphones and safety goggles that were to one side. Then Daniel picked up a handgun, testing the weight of it. Automatically he slipped the safety off, aimed it at the paper target and pressed the trigger. Gunn hastily grabbed for his own headphones, staring as Daniel lowered the handgun before moving onto an automatic, aiming and shooting. When the clip was empty it too went back on the table.

Daniel slowly removed the earphones, one eye half on Gunn who was wide-eyed. He went to the wall and pulled a small switch. The paper targets swooshed slowly forward. They stopped and Gunn whistled in appreciation. All the shots were grouped perfectly at the heart or head.

"Seems like I can handle myself," Daniel said calmly, even though his nerves were jangling. "Do I get one of these before we leave?"

"I'll…uh, talk to Angel," Gunn said.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel went in search of Daniel when they got back to Wolfram and Hart. He'd handled himself better than Angel had expected. The puppets of Smile Time weren't going to be doing any more harm to anyone. Angel was still a puppet himself but Fred assured him that it would probably wear off in a day or two.

He found Daniel in the shooting range, picking up guns and turning them over in his hands before putting them back. Gunn had told him of Daniel's proficiency and Angel just chalked it up to a skill Daniel had had in his former life and forgotten about.

"I killed a puppet today," Daniel said.

"And saved countless children," Angel replied. "How'd you know I was here?"

Daniel glanced over his shoulder. "The sound of felt scuffling on concrete."

"Oh. You did well tonight."

"I killed a puppet. I thought my life was strange enough and then…," Daniel started to laugh. "I killed a fucking puppet."

"This is what you signed on for Daniel," Angel said. "Get some rest, we'll talk later."

"About what I said the other day?"

Angel hesitated. "Maybe."  
                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next two days went on as normal. Normal for Wolfram and Hart anyway. Angel found himself spending more time with Daniel, mostly talking about business. Yes, there were ways that he was like Wesley, but he was also uniquely Daniel. Angel found it…interesting.

On the third day he woke up back to his normal flesh and blood self. He celebrated by taking the gang out for drinks. Lorne suggested a local karaoke bar, Angel wanted to protest but was outvoted. Luckily they catered to the undead crowd as well. Everyone sang a song, except Angel of course.

When Daniel sung, Lorne looked a little perplexed and worried, but Angel decided not to ask. If it really was important Lorne would let him know eventually. Tonight was for happiness. Angel smiled to see everyone like he wanted them to be, carefree and enjoying themselves, even Daniel.

Lorne stayed at the bar, making connections with a few Hollywood types. Back at the office, Fred and Gunn slipped off by themselves. Angel wondered if they were rekindling their romance.

"Want a nightcap?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Sure, why not?"

They made their way up to Angel's office, Daniel taking a seat in front of Angel's desk. Angel poured some scotch, pondering the last few days. God damn if Cordy wasn't right. He could curse her, or fate, or something. Angel found himself thinking that maybe he was falling for Daniel Jackson.

He turned to hand the glass to him. He took a sip and wondered how the hell he was going to deal with this.

"Are we finally going to talk about this….thing?" Daniel asked.

Angel hesitated, unsure of what to say. He was saved by a knock on the door. It was probably Fred or Gunn saying goodbye.

"Come in."

The door squeaked open slowly, a lone figure entering. It was an older man, a US Air Force Colonel by the uniform. Angel was immediately on alert.

"Who are you and how'd the hell did you get past security."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," came the reply. "I charmed the gal down there into letting me come on up. Are you Mr. Angel?"

"I am, what can I do for you, Colonel?"

"You were making some inquiries that got the attention of my superiors. You were asking about a dead man."

Angel cringed. He'd thought he'd left no trail when he was digging into Daniel's background. Daniel stood from the chair and turned to look. Angel saw the Colonel's surprised reaction.

"Danny?"


End file.
